


Well Played, Emma

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: Snow comes home to find Emma and Regina on their phones. The two is playing a game of Word Feud that quickly develops. One-short for the fun of it.This was inspired by a picture in a Facebook Group.One-short for the fun of it.





	Well Played, Emma

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Sex read at own risk .

_**Well Played, Emma.** _

Snow White was letting her purse slip down on a hanger by her coat rack, noticing a pair of extra shoes. She frowned as her daughter Emma didn't usually have people over, least of all Regina which she assumed owned the black heels, taken off and standing neatly by the rest of the shoes. It was not that there wasn't other with black heels in town, but very few had any connection to her daughter.

She made her way further inside her apartment, making Snow's heart jump with fear, clearly they hadn't killed each other, or…?

"Emma?" she called out, not getting an answer. She heard Regina's laugh though, wondering what was so amusing. She was soon to find them Emma sitting in the least female postures of all, legs spreads, leaning lightly typing onto her cell phone, Regina sat across from her also on her cell phone. Snow frowned wondering what was going on.

"Emma, why didn't you answer me?" Snow came closer.

"Sorry, we are kind of busy here?" Emma said, she didn't even look up from her phone. The letters on the screen annoyed her. She and Regina was playing word feud, the dirty word version and she didn't have any letters to balance of the word dick. Should she pass or exchange letters. She eyed Regina over her phone seeing a smug grin on her face. She clearly knew she had the upper hand.

"Busy with what?" Snow asked, trying to look over Emma's phone, but she pulled it away just in time. Emma saw Regina type in the comment field, "wordless or cock blacked?"

"Oh fuck you, Regina," Emma wrote back, rolling her eyes slightly, managing to puzzle out the word , fuck onto the dick.

"You wish," Regina wrote back in the comments with a sly grin. Snow shook her head and went to start with the dinner so it would be ready until David came home. Regina on the other hand wrote, Suck, with a pleased grin.

"You are aware I can make you come so hard, Mayor Mills," Emma typed, more to annoy her than anything else. She wrote the word, 'dirty.'

"I do doubt that, in any case I should go soon, need to pick up Henry," said Regina, looking away.

"Oh but I can, I could even do it right upstairs, if you dared to follow," Emma challenged. She waited for Regina to write a word that didn't come. Clearly she had managed to throw Regina off a little.

"Interesting, but I rather not do that with your mother down here, she can't hold her tongue," she countered.

"I do not see the trouble, people are talking already, but if you are too chicken, well you shall never know," Emma was shrugging as she typed.

"Alright, you win, but not here, if you stay true to your word then maybe I shall cut you some slack," said Regina with a smile on her lips.

"Your car or mine?" Emma retorted. She was really going to this, fuck the Mayor, she didn't know why it suddenly made her nervous but it did.

"I can't believe I am saying this but yours I don't want a mess in mine. I will go first come after in about ten minutes don't be late," Regina wrote as she got up and headed towards the door, bidding Snow goodbye, then heading out. Snow didn't really say anything about Emma leaving a few moments later, she only said she was meeting Ruby at the Rabbit Hole. Nothing really unusual about that, it did happen that the two women went every once in a while.

* * *

Emma quickly made her way down the stairs finding Regina waiting by her car. She was standing there, hands on her hips, showing her superiority as always. It was a miracle she the past few months had managed to get her to loosen up over something as stupid as word feud, Emma would say that the score was almost on a tie at this point. She didn't mind though as long as they had fun, which they did. To them the comment field was just a subtler way to throw insults whether it was when they were separate or together. Emma knew Regina well enough by now that her insults only to be a foreplay or friendly banter. The brunette clearly didn't even know how to give a friendly comment, at least not when they were amongst others. On their own she had given a few, which Emma had made mental notes to remember. Still upon approach Emma decided to ask, more to be on the safe side, "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"Of course," Regina shrugged like it was no big deal. Only to her it was a big deal, she hadn't really been with anyone since Graham, and she never really cared for him. The difference was that she was starting to care for Emma, which put her in a vulnerable place. She could risk getting hurt if this turned out to be a one day stand no strings attached. So she had to be wise do it like that just a good fuck and that was it.

"I was thinking maybe we should drive to a more secluded spot less chance of getting caught," Emma spoke, she had a feeling it wouldn't go well if they get caught by anyone.

"I do agree," Regina said, plain and simple, no emotions showing, inside she was bubbling with anticipation. She wanted this, she really wanted this she knew, and it was oh so stupid.

Emma nodded opening the car doors she and Regina could get in, she didn't plan to mention she had only been with a woman once before and that happened drunk. The experience was not something she cared to remember. Still the thought of ripping Regina's clothes off and consume her in every and any way made her swallow hard.

"Something wrong?" the brunette wondered, of course noticing.

"No, it's just I am going to do this, do you, after all this time," Emma realized that couldn't come out any less awkward even if she had tried. Her face turning crimson red as she wished she could sink into the ground.

"Well yes, but I can sure you I am not that spectacular," said Regina dryly, knowing that she was considering her age.

"I think you underestimate yourself Madam Mayor, you are like the hottest things on two legs in town, even Ruby would kill to have a night with you," Emma said with a slight laugh.

"Yes well, I don't sleep around, least of all with that wolf," said Regina, wrinkling her nose.

"So what you call this then?" Emma wondered curiously, parking her car between many of the trees in the forest. Did Regina want more than just a good fuck.

"An experiment," Regina shrugged yet again, she was about to add something, but Emma was too fast, the blonde had managed to kill the engine and lean over to kiss her. Regina was taken off guard, but that didn't stop her from returning it. Even rushed, Emma let her tongue take its time exploring every inch of Regina's mouth. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut in delight as she returned the favor, letting out a soft moan.

The blonde wasted no time, letting a hand slide between the Mayor's legs, feeling that this was clearly more than nothing for the other woman. She was drenching both her lingerie and pantyhose by the feel of it. Emma was surprised she had that impact on her, wondering how long it had been since Regina last got laid.

"The back," Regina whimpered into the kiss, longing to be touched. Emma taking the hint got her out of the car so they could get into the back together, making sure to shed Regina's jacket and skirt in the process, along with her own jacket. Regina lay down on Emma's small backseat, looking at her friend with eyes filled with desire. Emma was completely lost by the darkness of Regina's eyes, but again she wasted little time as she got on top, her hands landing on top of Regina's firm breasts covered by layers of clothing. She could hear a sound coming from the deep of Regina's throat, leaning down to suck on her neck, a knew going between her legs going back and forth. Regina's fingers went under Emma's white tank top, scratching as she pulled her closer, getting a moan in return. Her hands going to her front feeling her breast on the outside of her bra, Emma moving against her hands to increase her own pleasure.

Regina moved against Emma's knee, moaning louder, Emma's hands adjusted so she could pull down Regina's pantyhose and lingerie, making access for the and to cup her, then let her fingers slide between her folds, carefully stroking, teasing her.

"Ohh Emma, please," Regina whispered, her breath seeming to come in jolts now.

The blonde watched the panting brunette beneath her for a second, finding her the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. As she penetrated her with two of her fingers she watched what effect it had on Regina, it would seem Regina moved against her on her accord, clearly the woman was in a hurry. Emma smiled bending down to kiss her deeply as she worked to get her to her climax. It didn't take all that long, she held on to Emma moaning out into the kiss. Emma could feel her muscles tightened around her fingers, then relaxing. Shiveres still going through Regina's body, her eyes still closed. Emma smiled at her, slowly retracting and licking her fingers clean.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes whispering, "Thank you, Emma, that was much needed."

"You are welcome, any chance of continuance?" Emma wondered curiously, looking at Regina with hopeful eyes. It was possible the cutest thing Regina had ever seen.

"Rematch in the game, if you win you can get the price at my house," Regina teased her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She knew she would let her into her bedroom even if she didn't win.

"Then I shall make sure to win for all coast," Emma said, getting off her, straightening her clothes slightly, before getting in the front seat.

When Regina had managed to get her clothes back on as they were before and fixed her hair and makeup just a little she got back in the passenger seat. She smiled as Emma fired up the engine whistling a little as she started to drive back to town.

"Oh and Emma," Regina said with a smirk.

"Yeah, what?" Emma said with a small smile, feeling tons lighter.

"Well played," said Regina, laughing slightly, feeling nothing but bliss.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, feedback is always welcome :o)


End file.
